1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to string light support devices and more specifically it relates to an outdoor light string support system for supporting and organizing light strings beneath an eave of a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of patented devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,136 to Byers; U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,192 to Stratton; U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,882 to Garrett; U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,703 to Herbert; U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,644 to Mosseau; U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,088 to Contigiani; U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,028 to Carlin; U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,440 to Palmer.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for conveniently supporting and organizing light strings beneath an eave of a building. Conventional light string support devices are difficult to install and do not provide a consistent appearance for the light strings.
In these respects, the outdoor light string support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting and organizing light strings beneath an eave of a building.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of light string support devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new outdoor light string support system construction wherein the same can be utilized for supporting and organizing light strings beneath an eave of a building.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new outdoor light string support system that has many of the advantages of the lights string support devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new outdoor light string support system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art light string support devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a support member having a first member, a second member extending downwardly from an edge of the first member, a third member traversely extending from the second member, and a plurality of apertures within the third member for receiving a plurality of bulbs or branch wires from a light string. The first member is formed to be frictionally received between the lower edge of the fascia and the soffit of a building eave. The plurality of bulbs are sufficiently exposed from within the apertures to be seen from the front of the building with the main wire of the light string hidden behind the second member. In an alternative embodiment, an S-shaped hook member is attached to each of the apertures for supporting the light string a finite distance below the third member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an outdoor light string support system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide an outdoor light string support system for supporting and organizing light strings beneath an pave of a building.
Another object is to provide an outdoor light string support system that provides a straight and consistent appearance to light strings.
A further object is to provide an outdoor light string support system that easily and conveniently attaches between the lower portion of the fascia and the soffit of an eave of a building.
An additional object is to provide an outdoor light string support system that are easy to install and effectively reduce installation time for light strings.
A further object is to provide an outdoor light string support system that may remain attached to the building without adversely affecting the building structure""s integrity or appearance.
Another object is to provide an outdoor light string support system that provide a convenient means for storing the light strings when removed from the building.
A further object is to provide an outdoor light string support system that may be utilized upon various types of building structures.
A further object is to provide an outdoor light string support system that effectively hides the main line of the light string from viewing by third-parties thereby increasing the aesthetics of a building structure.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.